BGC High
by Jonathan 'Hooker' Howard
Summary: Oh Dear God, It's basically a What if? It really in the planning stages but here the first chapter hopefully mores on the way....
1. Chapter 1

**-Inserting Standard Disclaimer-**

_I here state that I do not own or make any profit from Bubblegum Crisis… Yarder Yader Yer…. Now on with the SHOW!_

* * *

_They say that there are many different parallel worlds out there in the multiverse, one for every choice that a person can make. Then there are the universes were shit happen and it throws you a curve ball you're never see coming. This is just one example of them……_

The night Sky had just set on the waste lands known as the fault in the city of Mega Tokyo, however just because the sun went down, didn't mean that life stopped for the night. It was a busy night for experienced police officer Wayne Seffton. It was the year 2028 and Wayne had been working for the Mega Tokyo police force for 3 years since the Great Kanto earthquake of 2025. Because he was Bilingual they had offered him great money incentives to join up in the devastated police force. But now he wished he never accepted their offer for the Tokyo metropolitan police in taking it up, the perks soon dried up but he was one of those idealists and he decided to stay. Tonight he was busy on the grave shift and he already arrested four gang members and he was now cruising the fault again with his partner, a young rookie who was on his first week of duty. Suddenly the squad car pulled to a stop and Wayne looked over at his partner who was pointing across at a vacant lot. There was a group of kids hanging around; most of them were probably run a ways who were orphans from the quake. The local authority had recently made its number one priority to try and relocate theses run a ways and places them back into the social system. The last few years since the great Kanto earthquake many people lost their livelihoods but now things were changing for the better since Genom had completed construction of it corporation's headquarters. The money was flowing back into the city and the local government want to clean up the image of their fair city by getting rid of the slums and get these kids back into the system with social services.

"You ready Wayne?" asked his rookie partner as the car engine was turned off, and the two of them prepared themselves for what would come next.

-Huff- Wayne had been running like hell to catch up with his rookie partner, 'dear good that rookie could run like hell' he thought, he had to stop to catch his breath. As he began to control his breathing, he heard his partner return with a some what reluctant kid.

"Let me go you asshole" screamed a girl that he was holding onto, the girl was clad in gang leathers that were a size too big for her. Her hair and face were covered in dirt and grease; it looked like she had been living rough on the street for awhile.

-Whack- suddenly she kneed the rookie cop in the groins, he winced but he didn't let go of her.

"Oooh Ouch Leon that had to hurt" shouted Wayne as he reached for his set of hand cuffs to restrain the girl from taking any further action.

"No problem" mouthed Leon as he handed her over to Wayne "it's all in a days work" He whispered in pain. Wayne began to escort the girl back to their squad car.

Both Wayne and Leon looked on at their squad car when they got back to it; it was now covered in Graffiti.

"Crap the Lt not going to like this" Wayne said as he walked up to the back door of the squad car and pushed the girl into the back compartment before he closed the door behind her.

The young cop known as Leon didn't say much as he hobbled round to the other side of the car and open the front passenger door before he got in; Wayne just smiled as he reached for the drivers' side door soon they were driving off to their station.

Priss S Asagiri wasn't having a good time; she was currently chain to a chair inside a police station. She looked up from were she had be staring at for the past hour; the same officer who had brought her in was still working at his computer terminal.

"You want something to drink?" he asked when he saw her look up

"No thanks" She said before she turned back to the spot she had been staring at before.

"Hun" said Wayne in a huff; she was beginning to get on his nerves. 'Kids theses days' he thought as he reached for the next report that he was writing up. 'Damn it where is this guy?' he thought as he checked his watch, referring to the Social Services officer he called over an hour ago to pick her up.

Leon meanwhile was outside the squad room grabbing a coffee from the vending machine outside the squad room, when a man walked up to him and introduced himself.

"Are you Officer McNichol?" someone enquired and Leon looked to see a small and odd looking old man staring back at him.

"yes?" he answered as he stared at him, it was the odd looking fur coat and very odd hair cut that scared Leon, this guy looking like he was out from another time and space all together.

"I'm El Daktar, the Social Services Officer that your partner called" he answered, pulling out his credentials.

"Err Right, this way" he said leading him into the squad room. It was Wayne who looked up from the computer that he was working on when Leon and an old man walked up to the desk.

"About time you got here Daktar" shouted Wayne as he stood up, "It been too long" he held out his hand and shook it with Daktars.

"So what have you got for me today?" asked the old man, Wayne just pointed out with his thumb.

"Her" he said directing El's attention at Priss, who yanked the handcuff from the chairs armrest.

"My my, Miss Priscilla Sonoda Asagiri so we meet yet again" said Daktar as he pulled a paper file from out of no where. He glanced at certain parts of the paperwork, "Oh my hasn't it been 7 months since you ran away from the Shinagawa children's home" he asked, but however Priss showed no signs of responding. He turned and faced the two police officers as he lowered his voice "Himm I feel like she going to be a problem" responded Daktar "a case like hers, is that she going to abscond again if she returned to a place like Shinagawa Orphanage"

"You have any suggestions then?" asked Wayne as he looked back up at Daktar, the old man was silence for a minute in thought before a smile stared to form on his lips.

"Why yes" he said as he grinned and turned toward the young girl "I feel she better off in Foster Care, Why just this morning, I started to arrange the paperwork for a Mrs Haruka Yamazaki, she's just taken Guardianship of her granddaughter, as her Son and daughter-in-law were killed in the Ward 15 riots. She feels that a companion of her granddaughters own age will be good for granddaughter's Emotional wellbeing" he paused to look at Priss who was now staring at him with a look of disbelief on her face. "And maybe a solid home will be the ideal place for Miss Asagiri here"

"You can not be serious" she screamed as she tired to stand up and kick Daktar with her limited reach. However he was able to evade her swift kick by stepping out of her range thanks to her hand still being handcuffed to the chair she had been sitting in.

"Now Now Priscilla there no need to get Violent" spoke Daktar in a calm voice, However Priss was starting to grind her teeth at being called by her proper first name which she always hated since being a small child. Leon looked at the teenage tearaway and shook his head, 'why do all the pretty girls have to be crazy?' he thought as he pulled his chair out from under his desk and sat down across from Wayne.

"If you two can keep her company for half an hour while I'll make the necessary Phone calls" Daktar asked as he reached for a small little black book from a chest pocket, walking away he licked his fingers before he started to flip through the pages in the book looking for a certain number. Picking up a phone on a deserted desk, he began to dial a number written down in his little book. As the last number was imputed into the keypad the dialling tone was rang until it was picked up at the other end.

"Moshi Moshi?" said the voice at the other end.

"Hello Haruka-san, it is El Daktar here, regarding the foster care I' may have the perfect case for you…"

A little over two hours later and Leon found that he was still babysitting a disgruntled teenaged, his squad car had pulled up outside one of Mega Tokyo more prosperous real-estate area. In the backseat Priss was starting to feel a little out of her league here, here she was staring out of the windows of the squad car at Rich people housing. Slowly the squad car passed all these rich looking houses she found it harder and harder to plan her escape. She had originally planned too escape when they arrived at were she was going to be dropped off, simply running off when she got the first chance she could get. But she never expected to find herself in this kind neighbourhood, suddenly the police car came to a stop outside a modest sized home surrounded by a brick wall.

The Iron gates at the front of the Property opened automatically and closed after the Police squad car had passed through. The car drove up the short drive way and came to a stop in front of a two floor house, Office Wayne turned off the engine as Leon got and walked round the car, Priss slowly stepped out as Leon opened the door of the squad car; she stared up in awe, she had to wonder if she had hit the jackpot?

"Are you must be Priscilla" Priss heard someone say, Priss turned to see an elderly woman standing on the porch of the houses entrance. "I am Haruka Yamazaki, from what I've been told you're be staying with me and my granddaughter Linna, I welcome you to my home" she said with a polite courtesy to the young girl "Now lets get you inside, it looks like you need to get some food in you" she finished by guided the young Priss inside.

Linna Yamazaki yawned as she covered her mouth; it was well past her usual bedtime. Even though she would have to stay up all night, her eyelids were getting the better of her. But she remained seated in the kitchen in her pyjamas and nightgown; she had just been going to go to bed, when her grandmother received a phone call. It was then, that her grandmother called her into the kitchen. When she got there her grandmother asked her to sit down, when she did she found a mug of hot chocolate placed in front of her. It was this simple action that Linna knew that her grandmother wanted to serious talk with her about something.

"What the matter Grandma?" she asked as she accepted the mug from her

"You remember that talk last week we had?" she asked with a smile, Linna nodded as she remembered. Her grandmother had talked to her about taking in an orphan her own age to add a bit of companionship for her into the house. The fact being that Linna was away at school for most of the day and Linna grandmother came home late.

They rarely got the chance to interact with each other, Haruka began to realises that Linna needed to talk and interact with someone her own otherwise she knew that her granddaughter would start to withdraw in on herself. So one night she pulled Linna into the living room and had a talk with her on the subject.

While Linna wasn't one hundred percent happy with the idea, she did accept her grandmother suggestion of thinking about it.

"I know that we haven't had time to discuss that subject I brought up with you last week Linna, but…" Harkua began to explain to her young teenage granddaughter "but the man who I was talking to about it has spoken to me, He phoned to say that he had a certain case which he need to place in a home immediately and he believes our home will be perfect setting to put the girl into such as ours" she paused to see the hurt look in Linna's eyes and sighed, it may have been a long while since she was a parent with rising Linna Father but she clearly remember the rule book. "Now young lady, I invented that look long ago…" she stared down at Linna who after a while relented under her grandmother stern eye.

"Yes grandma"

"Okay, she going to be here with in the hour, now I'm going to need your help Linna. I know you gain the studio apartment downstairs since Mr Asahina left, but with the new spare bed in there, That the place I would like her to stay" she paused to let it all sink it "I know you weren't planning on sharing, but we're here to give this girl a helping hand in life, Okay?" Linna forced herself to smile. "Good, now I'm going to get some spare linen and we go set the spare bed up for when she arrives" With that Harkua led her young Granddaughter back into main house to small Studio Apartment that was a joined to her house.

"Now would you like something to eat?" asked Harkua as she guided the young Priss down the hallway.

"Hamburger" was all Priss answer, no polite please or thank you. This caused Harkua to frown, however she had been a bit of a rebel's girl when she was a teenager. All she could do was to try and work at it and try to improve the girl's social skills.

"I'm afraid I don't have a burger at hand at the moment, but how about a nice club sandwich?" Priss nodded that she would accept this substitute. They both entered the kitchen to find Linna back in her seat at the table. This time she had a glass of milk at hand.

"Now Priss this is my granddaughter Linna, You're be staying with her" Harkua said as she pulled out a seat for her to sit at the table. As Priss silently acknowledged Linna, the older Yamazaki went to whip up a club sandwich for Priss.

"Hi…" Linna said quietly, unsure on what to say to this new girl.

"Hi" she answered back just as shy; they continued to stare at each other until a plate was placed in front of Priss.

"Here you go Priss, Enjoy" said Harkua as she sat down at the table between the two teenagers. As Priss dived into the sandwich, Linna grandmother turned to her.

"I know you were planning on meeting up with some of your friends tomorrow Linna, but I'm going to need your help again" Linna acknowledged

"Okay what for?"

"Shopping of course!" answered her grandmother "We got to go and buy Priss here some new clothes… oh yes and there is the need to get her a new school uniform" she finally said, which was cut short by the sound of some choking.

-Chough- Priss nearly choked 'School?' she thought 'Nooo!' she screamed to herself.

"Are you okay dear?" asked Harkua as she reached round and clapped Priss back, Priss reached up with an open palm to signal that she was okay. "Well then, when you're finished Linna will show you to the bathroom and by the time you're finished, she should have a set of P.j.'s ready for you"

Priss shivered as the cold water ran down her naked skin, the mix of water and soap washed the weeks of dirt and grime away. She began to fill up the wash bucket again from the taps, as it began she started to rub the soap into her skin as she also started to think.

'This might not be so bad' she thought as a smile crossed her face 'fresh food, clean cloths…. And a clean bed' the smile remain as she poured the next bowl of water over her head, this time the water wetting her dried and mattered hair, the grime slowly washing away. As she reached for a bottle of shampoo there came a knock from the changing room door.

"Yes" she answered turning her attention to the screen door, a shadow was cast over glass screen door.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Linna as she held the door open a slight crack to the bathroom. Her head just peeking in, Priss mouth stood open as she considered what to say. Could she turn her away? It was her house.

"No problem" answered Priss her response a bit quite unsure in attitude, she watched as the door opened and the girl who she had been introduced too as Linna walked in Naked, a slight blush appeared on both girls cheeks as they stared at each other. Linna set about to take a quick bath, she had brought her own wash kit in from the changing room and pulled out another wash stool and sat down.

"I thought we could talk" Linna said as she turned the tap and the water started to flow into her wash bowl. Priss nodded as she returned to cleaning her hair, she started to lather the shampoo into her hair.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Priss turning to Linna with a look of defiance on her face, she realised that she was letting her harden resolve slowly crumble.

"Well a little about your self really" said Linna as she poured the bowl of water over her body. Priss hesitated while she thought on what to say, she just really didn't know what to say.

"Ask away" she finally answered.

"Okay…" answered Linna as she began to search her mind "what your favourite TV show?" this question came out of no where but the response wasn't the one Linna expected.

"Mu ha ha ha….." Priss was in stitches, her sides hurt as she tired to control her laugher, 'why did this girl ask such a stupid question' she thought as she turned towards her. "Errr… I don't know I don't watch much television" she finally answered. "Next question?" as so they chatted into the wee hours of dawn


	2. Chapter 2

**-Inserting Standard Disclaimer-**

_I here state that I do not own or make any profit from Bubblegum Crisis… Yarder Yader Yer…. Now on with the SHOW!_

* * *

The sound of feet could be heard as people rushed around the long corridors of Holy Forest High school. It looked like any other standard high school in Mega Tokyo after the second great Kendo Earthquake. As people moved through the filled hallways, as the time was nearing for the first bell and students were busy making their way too class. However two of the students where taking things abet more slowly.

"So he's the Vice principal?" asked Priss as she glances to Linna, she smugly grinned as she nodded her head. She was of course referring to the school vice-Principal. She had expected some hard assed, Glass Wearing, bald guy who would have given her the third degree for were she had come from. She just hadn't expected it to be a bleached blond former bōsōzoku member who had congratulated her for continuing her education.

"Vice principal Onizuka needs to be taken in moderation" explain Linna as they walked down the schools hallway to their classroom. She had shown Priss to the vice Principals office were Priss had been given her introduction by the now legendry GTO. The Experience had left Priss with a very different outlook on the education system; however there was something she was still trying to get use to, that was of course her Holy Forest Academy Uniform. The Short skirt was very different to the leather biker trousers she was uses to wearing, she kept periodically running her hands down the front and fidgeted as she felt the rim.

"Linna! Priss!" both Girls turned to see another girl calling out to them, Linna waved back and Priss smiled, before nodding at the girl she had met the day before. Leona Ozaki had bumped into the two of them when they were out shopping with Linna grandmother in the local department store.

"Now let's see your need this, this and Oh my this!" said Harkua as she whipped up piece after piece of clothing from the clothing rack and into Priss hands. Two things where weighting on Priss Mind, Why would this woman spend so much money on her. She seemed like she really cared, it was getting harder and harder for Priss to make a break for it. They had only known each other for less then 24 hours and her defences where already being broken down by this woman.

Also it amazed her that this woman had a great sense and taste in fashion, however the current line of clothes weren't ones she wasn't to happy about buying with someone she really didn't know. She would give anything for a distraction right now and get out of buying some underwear that Harkua was piling up in her arms.

"Linna is that you?" someone shouted out causing the three ladies to turn their attention towards who had called out to them. Linna was the one to recognise who the person who called out was; she raised her hand and waved back.

"Leona what a pleasant surprises" stated Linna's grandmother as she spotted Linna's classmate, Leona who bowed as she said hello to Linna's grandmother.

"It's a pleasure Mrs Yamazaki" responded Leona "I wasn't aware that Linna was going shopping today"

"Oh we're getting some Supplies for a new house guest we have staying with Linna and myself" answered Haruka before she introduced Leona to her new dependent Pirss "We're almost done here, How would you like to join us for some cakes and tea afterwards?"

"Certainly" said Leona with a large grin as she followed her friends

* * *

"Man I can't believe I ate that whole Slice" grinned Leona as she remembered the chocolate cheese cake she demolished the day before. As they walked towards their class room for the day, she turned towards Priss and grinned "So how are you stetting in at Linna's?"

Priss turned at looked at Leona for a minutes as she considered her answer, slowly she answered as she walked through the classroom door.

"It strange…." She paused and thought again for a moment "I've forgotten what it was like to sleep on a decent bed, to actually sleep with out having to worry about being attacked while I slept"

"Wow" answered Leona "I remember Linna grandmother mention you lived rough, but I had no idea it was that Rough"

"Priss said that she was in a Biker Gang or so she claimed…" said Linna as she headed towards her desk and placed her leather school bag down on top of it. Twirling behind she pulled her chair out and sat down behind her desk.

"Okay so I wasn't a full member…. " answered Priss as she sat down on top of a desk next to Linna and crossed her leg's suddenly realising she had to rearrange her short skirt which was part of her uniform "Fuck I wish we didn't have to wear these Skirts" she mumbled under her breath. Both Linna and Leona giggled at her outburst. Both of them looked at her before she spoke out. "What?"

"nothing nothing" answered both of them as they turned their attention to their desk and their paperwork they were busy preparing for class. Priss who was new to this class and to this level of education was busy waiting for classes to start, when her daydreaming was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but your sitting on my desk" Priss turned to see a new girl standing in front of her, Pointing to the desk that she was sitting on. Priss studied the new girl who seemed to be out of place in this class, She seemed to be younger then most of the girls in the class. While most of the girls appeared to have passed the stage of blossoming at Priss age, this one appeared to be in the very early stages. She looked like she was at least two years younger then Priss, Linna or Leona.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Priss raising an eyebrow at her, Priss didn't moved an inch from where she sat, part of her conditioning from on the street taking over.

The young girl who stared back at Priss Blunt question was a little shaken up, Due to her high I.Q level she had found her self not only being advance one level but two at the beginning of the last school year upon the recommendation of her former Principal. While she had enjoyed the new and more challenging curriculum at this school, she found herself isolated as she left the few friends she had back at her old school. She had tired to not to make any enemies who might have picked on her, and she found out she could survive.

That seemed to have worked until now, however she now found herself staring back at a girl from her class that she had never met before and from what she could tell from the expression that this girl was giving her, that she had to be careful with how she crafted her response.

"The names Nene Romanova" she responded "and that my desk that your sitting on" she gentle pointed to as she stared eye to eye with Priss. Priss eyed the girl back and carefully studied the situation. She knew that she was new to the class and while she had a sense of fight instilled in herself. She also knew that Linna's Grandmother Harkua had invested a lot of money in the schools tutoring fees.

Priss had seemed to have grown a fondness for Harkua and Priss didn't want to ruin it by getting into trouble at school on her first day, but she couldn't change her tough girl image.

"Well then Miss Romanova I guess your going to have to make a choice" said Priss as a devilish smile crept upon her lips. She leaned forward and eyed the smaller girl, waiting for Nene to make her choice. The small girl stood there for a moment before she stepped forward and calm fully said to the older girl

"Your going to vacate my desk" Nene hadn't known that she had the guts to say this, as she didn't want trouble but she had weight her options in her mind and believed that standing firm was her best course of action to take against any bullies.

Priss meanwhile stared at the smaller redhead, a little taken back by the girl firmness to stand her ground. Finally she jumped up from the school desk and walked around the girl stopping behind her, she then leaned it close and whispered into her ear.

"I like your attitude Red" answered Priss "I'm going to keep my eye on you" and with that she turn and walked away towards an empty desk near Linna. Nene stared at the retreating figure as she walked away and when Priss was out of earshot. She let out a huge sigh of relief before flopping out on her chair. She had never felt intimidated like that before, she had always been ignored by many of her classmates What ever she was going to do next was interrupted when the door to the classroom opened and their teacher entered the room.

"Stand" he said as he walked towards his desk, all of the class slowly stood up as instructed, The teacher in charge of this class placed his bag down on the desk at the front and turned to address the class. "Good morning girls and boys" he smiled as his eyes ran across the heads in class. "Some of you may have noticed a new face in our Class, however…." He paused for a second, he glanced sideways towards the still open classroom door. "Miss Asagiri isn't our only new member today" he said as he indicated toward her "it may be highly unusual at this time of the semester to have one, but we have a new teacher in training. I hope you all treat her well, Let her introduce herself"

With that a young woman walked into the room, sporting a Blouse and suit paint a young college grad entered the room, her black glossy hair was style in a short number. A notebook and pad in one hand, she turned and faced the class.

"Hello everyone" she said as she gave a small polite bow "My name Sylia Stingray and I hope we can get on well together…."


End file.
